how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Immer Ärger mit Barney
Immer Ärger mit Barney ist die 18. Folge der achten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 17.07.2013 in Deutschland und am 25.02.2013 in den USA urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Barney träumt in der Nacht von einer seiner Methoden aus dem Playbook - "Immer Ärger mit Barney". Er wacht schweißgebadet auf, doch Robin beruhigt ihn. Als er das Playbook verbrannt hat, wusste sie, dass sie ihn heiraten kann. Barney sagt ihr daraufhin, dass er das Playbook wieder verbrennen würde, wenn er könnte. Am nächsten Tag sitzen die Freunde im MacLaren's und Lily erzählt von einer Kunstausstellung, zu der sie mit Marshall geht. Sie möchte für den Captain einen Vertrag mit dem Künstler machen. Ted stößt dazu und überreicht Robin die Zusage für die Teilnahme an der Hochzeit. Er möchte mit Jeanette kommen, worüber die Freunde sich gar nicht freuen. Als Ted daheim ankommt, findet er eine komplett zerstörte Wohnung vor sich. Jeanette hat seine E-Mails gelesen und ist ausgerastet, bevor sie gemerkt hat, dass es sich um eine SPAM-Nachricht handelt, die sie aufgeregt hat. Ted ist begeistert, dass Jeanette sich um ihn kümmert, doch diese beendet die Beziehung zu ihm. Ted ist niedergeschlagen, während seine Freunde sich freuen. Als Ted sich an den Sex mit Jeanette erinnert, beschließt er, sie zurückzugewinnen. Marshall und Lily machen sich auf den Weg zur Kunstausstellung von Strickland Stevens, doch zuvor besorgt sich Marshall eine große Packung Skittles, da es bei diesen Ausstellungen nichts zu essen gibt. Als die beiden dort ankommen, will Lily versuchen, mit Strickland ins Gespräch zu kommen, während Marshall durch Witze versucht, mit den anderen Gästen ins Gespräch zu kommen. Leider hat er keinen Erfolg, da niemand seine Witze versteht. Derweil hält Barney Ted davon ab, Jeanette zurückzugewinnen. Er will, dass Ted eine neue Frau aufreißt und möchte mit ihm deshalb eine Methode aus dem Playbook ausprobieren. Ted ist entsetzt, dass das Playbook noch existiert, doch er gibt Barney das Versprechen, Robin nichts davon zu sagen. Lily langweilt sich auf der Kunstausstellung und bewundert Marshall, der sich locker und fröhlich gibt. Doch auch er ist gelangweilt, will Lily zuliebe jedoch noch einen Versuch starten, um neue Menschen kennenzulernen. Doch auch dieser Versuch scheitert. Derweil besprechen Barney und Ted ihren Plan. Barney hat Kameras im MacLaren's platziert und will Ted aus dessen Wohnung über Funk mitteilen, was er sagen muss. Gleich die erste Methode scheitert. Auch die zweite Methode scheitert, weil Ted zuerst nicht sagen will, was Barney ihm vorgibt und als er es doch macht, bekommt er von der Frau einen Drink ins Gesicht geschüttet. Beim dritten Versuch platzt plötzlich Robin in die Wohnung und findet das Playbook vor. Sie haut sofort ab. Barney rennt ihr hinterher, bittet Ted zuvor jedoch, nichts Dummes anzustellen. Dieser wird bei seiner Masche von Jeanette unterbrochen, die in die Bar gestürzt kommt und ihn sofort küsst. Auf der Kunstausstellung hält Strickland eine Rede und widmet sein letztes Kunstwerk seiner verstorbenen Großmutter. Er bittet um eine Schweigeminute. In diesem Moment fallen Marshalls Skittles auf den Boden, doch dieser verzieht keine Miene und bleibt wortlos stehen. Danach entschuldigt er sich bei Lily und will die Ausstellung verlassen. Lily hält ihn zurück und Marshall verspricht, sich zu benehmen und auch keine Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Witze mehr zu erzählen. In diesem Moment kommt Strickland vorbei, der sich als riesiger Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Fan outet, und die beiden kommen ins Gespräch. Marshall nutzt die Gelegenheit und stellt Strickland und Lily einander vor. thumb|332px Barney rennt derweil Robin hinterher und versucht sich zu erklären. Robin ist wütend, weil Barney sie angelogen hat, doch er gibt ihr zu verstehen, dass Lügen der einzige Grund sind, warum sie zusammen sind. Barney ist nunmal der Meister im Lügen und all die Lügen der letzten Jahre, haben dazu geführt, dass sie heiraten werden. Er sagt ihr aber auch, dasss unter all den Lügen ein wichtiger Punkt ist, der nicht gelogen ist und das ist die Tatsache, dass er sie liebt. Als Magier "zaubert" er einen Blumenstrauß aus seiner Tasche. Da Robin weiß, dass dies die Wahrheit ist, nimmt sie die Blumen und vergibt Barney. thumb|left|324px Derweil freut sich Ted, dass Jeanette wieder da ist. Diese findet in dem Moment das Playbook und ist entsetzt. Sie dreht komplett durch und schmeißt Teds Sachen aus dem Fenster, während dieser auf dem Gehweg sitzt. Als seine Freunde dazukommen, sehen sie mit an, wie Jeanette das Playbook mit Feuerwerkskörpern in die Luft jagt und Barney verabschiedet sich davon. Ted bekommt von Robin die Einladungskarte zurück und streicht Jeanettes Namen durch. Er sagt : "Schluss mit dem Rum-Daten. Ich bin jetzt bereit, mich zu binden". Die Freunde lächeln und Zukunfts-Ted sagt, dass er das zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auch wirklich so gemeint hat. Kurz darauf fliegen seine roten Cowboystiefel in Flammen vor ihm auf den Boden. Gastdarsteller *Abby Elliott als Jeanette Peterson *Chris Smith als Strickland Stevens *Maliabeth Johnson als Emma (Lisa) *Ashley Michaelson als Frau am Strand *Weston I. Nathanson als älterer Mann Fehler *Als Marshall das erste Mal den Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles Witz erzählt, hält er die linke Hand zum Low-Five bereit, während er die in der rechten Hand die Skittles hält. Nach einem Schnitt hält Marshall allerdings plötzlich die rechte Hand zum Low-Five hin und hat die Skittles in der Hosentasche. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Barneys Kostüm kam schon in Die Ersatz-Robin vor. *Barneys Regel kam schon in Sinneswandel vor. **Die Neu ist immer besser Regel wurde in Der Architekt der Vernichtung erwähnt. *Dass Jeanette alles anzündet, war schon in Bad Crazy zu sehen. *Das ist eigentlich das zweite mal, dass das Playbook verbrannt wird. *Teds rote Cowboystiefel verbrennen. *Jeanette wirft die Uhr aus dem Fenster, über die Barney in Bad Crazy Witze gemacht hat. *Barney kommt auf sein Magier-Image zurück und "zaubert" für Robin Blumen, eine Taube, einen Hut mit Konfetti und Tücher aus seinen Taschen *Der Running-Gag, wer Teds bester Freund ist; Barney möchte, dass Ted der Frau, die er anmacht, erzählt, dass er Teds bester Freund ist, nicht Marshall. Das tut Ted auch, verdreht aber die Augen, als er es sagt. Anspielungen *Der Titel der Episode ist eine Anspielung auf den Film Immer Ärger mit Bernie, der im Englischen Weekend at Bernie’s heißt. *Marshall erwähnt die Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in einem Witz. Musik *"Long As I Can See The Light" von Creedence Clearwater Revival Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8 Kategorie:Episoden in denen Barney keinen Anzug trägt